vg_development_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoji Maslow
Hoji "Brick" Maslow is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and the recurring character of Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Boomer Yong Jericho, Naouki Rollins, and others. Hoji is a guitarist, a musician, a resistance leader, a fighter, a former assassin, a leader of the Asian multi-international rock/metal band called, "Aramusha Hibashira Inu X", a member and the leader of the combat and delinquent faction called, "Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs", along with Boomer Yong Jericho, and Naouki Rollins, and a leader of the full group called, "Kyokutan'na Negiru Corp.". He doesn't work for anyone but himself, just like Boomer and Naouki. He is also a bandmate and a friend of Boomer Yong Jericho and Naouki Rollins, a counterpart and an arch rival of Blossom Kurenai, a rival of Akagi Palmer, Oliver Kimachi, and Tazz Haywood. Biography Appearance Hoji is an athletic young man with a fair skin, light brown eyes, a middle/shoulder length jagged orange brown hair, and his bangs are anime/realistic style spiked and jagged. Personality Hoji is a short-temper, reckless, cocky, violent, hot-headed, arrogant, confident, rude, prideful, sadistic, crude, and smart young man. Outfits Outfit 01: In his first outfit, he wears a dark red backward baseball cap which shows his jagged bangs, a black studded short sleeve collared button up shirt, a fire engine red leather biker jacket with flames on the back, black lines along both of the sides including arms, and white rims. He also wears dark blue jeans with fire engine red leather stripes along both of the sides, yellow padded grappling gloves, and brown boots. Outfit 02: In his second outfit, he wears a fire engine red bandana headband with flame designs, a red and gray sleeveless shirt, jet black and white leather jacket with flame designs on the arms and back, and red, orange, and yellow collar which resembles a flame. He also wears a dark gray jeans with the white flaming pattern designs mark on both of the lower legs, a black fingerless biker gloves, and black shoes with a front metallic shark figure. The outfit is inspired by Kyo Kusanagi in Another Day/Maximum Impact 2 outfit from the spin-off series of The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact and Hwoarang from Tekken series in the alternate outfit from the updated version of the eighth installment. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Hoji's fighting style is a very technical and slightly powerful martial arts. He uses the mixture of Ansatsuken Shotoken, Hakkyoku-Ken, Kenpo, Tae Kwon Do, Jeet Kune Do, and Kickboxing to create the unique Hybrid Martial Arts. His style is called Destroyer. The fighting style is very similar from Rumble Fighter. He learns the acrobatic style of self-taught street fighting and uses his guitar as a weapon. Hoji is a also skilled musician and has a natural talent for fighting. He's able to incorporate his guitar in his attacks and someway create fire to improve his normal and special attacks. Powers * Peak Strength - Hoji Maslow is stronger than he looks, capable of carrying very any heavy weapons like his electric guitar. * Pyrokinesis - Hoji can control the fire. ** Weapon of Fire - Hoji can set his electric guitar on fire to cause strong fire damage. He can play his guitar to create a powerful orb of fire and blast the orb within a big range. ** Fire Projectile - Hoji can throw a fireballs with weapon. ** Explosion - Hoji can create an explosion by touching his enemy with his guitar and without any weapons. * Ergokinesis '''- Hoji has a incredible power of dark red energy that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Hoji can gather chi energy. ** 'Energy Attack '- Hoji can use uses red chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). Skills Character Relationships * Boomer Yong Jericho - His bandmate and a friend. * Naouki "Butch" Rollins - His bandmate and a friend. * Blossom Kurenai - His counterpart and arch-rival. * Akagi Palmer - His arch-rival. * Oliver Kimachi - His arch-rival and enemy. * Tazz Haywood - His rival. * Rokket "R.D." Diaz - His Rival. * Kodama Purrott - His rival. * Ken Masters - His rival. * Billy Kane - His rival and ally. * Hwoarang - His rival. * Kyo Kusanagi - His rival. * Jean Kujo - His rival. * I-No - His rival and ally. * Raxel - His arch-rival. * Sol Badguy - His rival. * Akira Yuki - His rival. * Juri Han - His rival. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia